


you waited and watered my heart till it grew.

by Karenthecomputerwife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (Like daryl has his hands tied for a little while), Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Dirty Talk, Emotional, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, They are so in love, Vulnerability, safe sex: even in the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenthecomputerwife/pseuds/Karenthecomputerwife
Summary: Jesus fucks Daryl with a vibrator, then fucks him himself after Daryl asks so nicely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a Mitski song!! :)
> 
> enjoy!

Jesus finds the vibrator in an abandoned Spencer’s while he’s alone on a run. The batteries are harder- but he calls it borrowing when he takes them from a flashlight he finds in a kitchen cabinet. He finds it still works fine after being in the box for so long, still buzzes three different settings in his hand. 

It’s the medium vibration that gets Daryl’s toes to curl. Jesus presses the head of purple toy against Daryl’s prostate and he lets out a watery moan.

Jesus has got him spread out on a futon in a quiet basement in Alexandria- naked and flushed red all over. His hands are tied in a loose brown bandana in front of him and resting on his sternum. 

(“Tie you up? Are you sur-” Jesus had questioned. “Just let me out if I ask,” Daryl reassured, and of course Jesus would oblige.)

A full body shiver runs through Daryl as Jesus drags his free hand down the stomach under him. The skin is hot and slick with sweat. “Look so good; laid out like this just for me.”

Daryl feels his ears get impossibly warmer, he suppresses the groan in his throat.

“You okay?” Jesus just has to ask, and when Daryl nods a quick and short ‘yes’, the vibrator is turned up one last time: the highest setting. Daryl’s cock practically jumps and it drips a spot of precum onto his navel. 

“I-” Daryl starts, then clears his throat to continue with “Need- I need more Paul, need-” And Jesus gives him more, starts to really grind the toy into Daryl now. “Need you- fuck God oh my god.”

“But what if I want you to come like this? On this toy, untouched in front of me?” Paul is absolutely evil, Daryl concludes. So evil that he can’t help but utter a whine of a moan against his bicep. 

“I- more Paul fuck.” The words are slow and thick in the air.

“Daryl, you need to tell me,” Jesus is all calculation, completely zen as he thrusts the vibrator slowly. “Gotta tell me what you need.”

A fat, hot tear rolls down Daryl’s cheek from his shut eye and he can’t even begin to feel shame because all he can think about is putting the words together to get what he wants- needs. “You. Fuck fuck, fuck. Inside me Paul please- need you to fuck me Paul. Please.” 

The magic word. 

“Of course baby, anything,” Jesus says with a smile as he clicks the vibrator off and slowly slides it out of Daryl. “Want me to fuck you?” He gets a small nod and an audible swallow. Jesus tosses the toy onto the carpet and stands up beside the futon to toe off his pants. He can’t help but watch Daryl- eyes fluttering and staying low, fingers twiddling together, thighs trembling. “You are so amazing, Daryl.” Jesus reaches out to lay a gentle hand on his knee while he finishes getting undressed. 

He gets between Daryl’s legs again but doesn’t stop rubbing his thumb into the warm skin. “Paul, can you, uh” Daryl starts but can’t find the will to finish. 

“Yeah? You okay?” Jesus stops his hand, a sudden fear builds in his chest.

Daryl’s eyebrows furrow together, “yeah. Can you just- can you kiss me?” 

“Fuck,” Is all Jesus thinks to say before he lowers himself to hold Daryl’s face in his hands and bring their mouths together. Between them, their dicks start to slide against each other and their bodies strain to press even closer together. 

Daryl’s lips open against Jesus’s and he mutters a single “hands-” before Jesus brings his hands down to throw the bandana off of Daryl’s. They immediately snake in Jesus’s hair, pulling him harder into the kiss. 

It’s pitch black outside, but the glow of night seeps into the basement window over them. The lamp on the coffee table paints Daryl in a soft, almost vulnerable glow. “Beautiful,” slips from Jesus in between breathes. 

Daryl lets a deep groan out when he feels a calloused finger press into his ass. It’s still practically dripping in lube and stretched from the vibrator, but Jesus still lets his first two fingers fuck Daryl open. “M’ready, fuck. I’m fucking ready let’s go.” There’s no malice, but Jesus can hear the vulnerability through every word. 

“I got you. I’ll take care of you, Daryl,” Jesus whispers as he plants a soft kiss next to his ear, then one under his jaw. Daryl believes him.

Jesus actually flips his hair when he goes back to sit on his heels and roll a condom on. Daryl can’t help but smile as he says “uhh, the world is kinda over. Not too worried about that shit, Paul. Probably expired anyways.” Jesus just shrugs, still looking down to make sure it’s on right.

“Just makes me feel better, that okay with you?” He asks with a smile as he finally takes hold under Daryl’s knees and pulls closer. “Can I fuck you now?”

Daryl rolls his eyes. “I’ve only been waiting my whole life-” and with that the head presses in. Daryl’s hands grip the hair at the base of Jesus’s skull and he throws his head back in a choked sob. “Fuck, Paul.”

Jesus rolls his hips in short thrusts until he’s completely in, then drops down to get even deeper, to kiss Daryl’s neck again. He drags his teeth across the skin between his neck and shoulder as he starts to grind his pelvis against the one under his. “So fucking tight, Daryl,” He moans into the reddened skin.

For a long stretch of a moment, neither of them say anything. It’s not silent- not even quiet. There’s muffled grunts and there’s shifting and -fuck- there’s skin on skin and it makes Daryl feel like he can let some walls down. It makes Jesus feel like he’s found a real home for the first time in years. 

Daryl isn’t trying to claw into Jesus’s back, but he can’t really help it- not when it’s all so fast and he needs to find purchase on something. Jesus doesn’t mind, it only pushes him to go harder and deeper. 

“You’re-” Daryl chews on his bottom lip like he’s starving, and there’s a million things he wishes he had the heart to tell Jesus, but he just says “feels so good, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Jesus has one hand firmly gripping Daryl’s left thigh and the other one stroking his dick. He looks down at the scene and he’s astounded to realize how badly he suddenly wants to watch Daryl come apart. “You gonna come on my dick, Daryl?” He speeds up, tries to aim up, to hit Daryl’s prostate with every thrust.

Daryl takes a fist in his mouth and bites the knuckles there until he feels like he tastes blood. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuck,” he’s muttering nonsense swears and he’s got his ankles together behind Jesus, pushing him back in whenever he pulls out. “Right there. Yes, yes ye-” and that’s it. Daryl stills for a second before his thighs clench and start to tremble around Jesus. His head goes back and his eyes involuntarily tear up as he comes all over his stomach. He lets out a whine when he feels Jesus shift over him.

“Fuck.” There’s cum dripping down Jesus’s thumb and he feels nothing but an overwhelming love for Daryl. He can’t breathe. 

“Paul, umm.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jesus laughs and he pulls out and the condom off.

“Come here, you didn’t finish right?” Daryl sits up on his elbows and grabs at Jesus’s hip to drag him closer. 

Jesus flushes now, “Daryl, you don’t have to-” But there’s already a hesitant hand around the base of his dick and Jesus falls deeper down the pit that feels a lot like love. He looks down and Daryl actually has his fucking tongue between his teeth in some sort of concentration, Jesus exhales a laugh.

“What?” The hand doesn’t stop but now Daryl’s looking up with an embarrassed scowl across his face. “Am I doing okay?”

Jesus is gonna punch himself. “Yes! Yes, you are doing so good, please don’t stop, Daryl. Doing great.” So he doesn’t stop. He starts to twist his wrist at the head and drag his thumb through any precum that collects there. Jesus is shamelessly moaning and petting Daryl’s head in a more comforting rather than erotic way. “Gonna come,” he feels the need to warn Daryl, but he only brings his head forward in reply, wrapping his lips around the first inch of Jesus’s dick. “Fuck! Daryl!” And there’s cum flowing into his mouth. It isn’t delicious but the sounds Jesus is making above him easily make up for the taste. It’s harder to swallow than it may seem, but he manages.

Jesus collapses into Daryl’s arms, “Wow. You- did you swallow?”

“Barely,” Daryl says with a grimace that quickly turns to a smile. 

They lay like that. They wipe the cum off of Daryl’s stomach and lips with the bandana and turn off the lantern and just… Lay. 

“Paul?” Daryl asks in the dead silence of half past midnight. Jesus feels his sleep heavy eyes open, and he hums a noise that sounds like a ‘what?’. There’s nothing for a second, and then, out of nowhere, like a whisper in a funeral, a quiet “please don’t leave me”.

“I could never,” Jesus whispers, firm, into Daryl’s neck. He feels the body in his arms physically relax as they fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by!!!!
> 
> hey!!! message me @sparklewotion !! talk to me!!! ily all!


End file.
